Elemental Adrenaline Rush
by JulesDPM
Summary: What do the Tracy brothers do in their spare time? Are they looking for the quiet life or do they seek out action even during their time off?
1. Air

_Author's note: Many thanks to Lynn and Dawn for their betas._

Elemental Adrenaline Rush

_**Air**_

"Out of the way, Junior, grown-ups go first," said Scott and then jumped out of the plane. Alan watched his eldest brother disappear towards the ground. He turned and grinned at Virgil.

"See you down there," he said and, giving a brief salute, took a backwards step out of the open door.

Virgil, sitting on a bench on the side of the plane, heaved a sigh. He loved parachuting as much as his brothers. It had been a while since the last rescue and his father, irritated by his sons' increasing horseplay and pranks, had suggested that he take them sky-diving in the hope it would work off some energy. Virgil had readily agreed. He enjoyed the thrill of jumping and the beautiful silence of descent. At the same time, he was very fond of the plane they used for such jaunts. It was one of the oldest of the Tracy's fleet and Virgil loved to listen to the change in engine note as it came into land. He was reluctant to leave its confines.

"Are you staying or jumping, Virgil?" Jeff Tracy's voice boomed through the intercom. Virgil waved at the CCTV camera in reply and then, in two long strides, had followed his brothers into the blue sky.

Scott couldn't suppress a smile as he landed smack in the middle of the cross in the middle of Thunderbird 2's runway. The large yellow mark was just supposed to be a general indication of where the parachutists should aim for. Scott, however, considered it a matter of pride that he hit it exactly. He gathered in his chute and looked up. He watched as Alan descended, fine-tuning his direction. Scott nodded with appreciation as Alan also hit the cross dead centre. _The kid was turning out just fine_.

He helped Alan to recover his canvas. "It's good conditions for it. Do you think we can persuade Dad to take us up again?"

"Four times might be pushing it, Scott." The two brothers chuckled and then looked up for Virgil. He was a little behind them but gradually his form became larger and they stepped back to give him room to land.

"Mind the –" began Alan but didn't finish as Virgil missed the cross and landed in a bush at the side of the runway. Scott and Alan raised their eyebrows at each other and then Scott reached his arm into the bush. He pulled a slightly red-faced Virgil onto the runway.

Virgil pulled a couple of leaves out of his hair. "I was right, we ought to trim these shrubs back. They shouldn't get this near the runway. Yeah, I'm glad I checked that out."

And the three brothers laughed.


	2. Earth

_**Earth**_

Gordon adjusted the strap on his racing helmet and then looked down at the gloves on his hands. On the right one was attached a label with a large red 'R' written on it. On the left one was an 'L' sticker. He looked at Alan who sat next to him in the driver's seat of the rally car.

"I do not have a trouble with my lefts and rights," he insisted.

"Yeh, fine, and then how come we ended up in a hedge on the last stage?" enquired Alan, sweetly.

"That was just because the stage notes and I…er…disagreed on the location of a turn."

"You're supposed to read the notes, not argue with them," chuckled Alan as he eased the car towards the start line.

Gordon could sense the excitement rising in Alan. His tension and eagerness to get going was palpable. He was like a greyhound waiting to be released from the trap. The speed of the car was about to increase ten-fold and with it Alan's excitement and Gordon briefly wondered why his other speed obsessed brother was not there.

"Remind me why I'm your navigator and not Scott."

"Because Scott would not only read the notes, he'd also tell me how to drive the car and then I'd have to kill him."

"Okay," acknowledged Gordon.

Alan was counted down by an official and then released onto the course. Gordon was pushed back into his seat by the acceleration and then tried to keep the notes steady as he helped Alan to find his way along the narrow roads.

Very quickly the two slipped into working as a team. Gordon gave Alan instructions on the route just as he needed them and Alan let the words flow into him and guide him while he swung the rally car along dirt tracks and through woods.

Their confidence grew as the stage progressed. Alan was not a rally driver but he was such an exceptional driver that a friend organising a rally in Wales had let him participate for fun. Alan and Gordon didn't expect to make it far up the results table but were having a lot of fun trying.

That is until the car that had been ahead of them hit a problem. It had taken a corner badly and skidded off up a bank between two trees. Recent rain had left the ground unstable and some of the mud and part of a tree had slid onto the road.

Gordon realised that the obstruction ahead was not part of the plan and had to leave his prepared notes. "100 K left 2, 200 square left, watch out for the tree! Go left!"

Alan's quick brain registered the problem and he reacted but, confused by Gordon and the road ahead, didn't make the best decision. The car slewed a couple of times, slid on the mud, hit a tree stump and then launched into the air, rolling over a couple of times before landing on its roof.

For a moment there was silence as the car engine cut out and the two drivers adjusted to being upside down, still strapped firmly into their seats by their shoulder harnesses. They were unhurt, being well protected by the roll cage and their racing suits. However, they were both a little shaken at their abrupt end to the stage.

Alan hit the steering wheel in frustration but Gordon, looking down at his gloves, spoke first.

"I meant right, go right," he said quietly. He waited for Alan's reaction. There came an explosion from within the helmet next to him but, much to Gordon's relief, he realised that it was laughter, not anger.

Gordon's wrist comm then grabbed their attention as their guardian angel spoke.

"Guys, are you okay? What happened? You stopped!" said John from space, who had obviously been tracking them and was trying to keep the concern from his voice.

"It's okay, we just had to take an unscheduled break," replied Alan, still chuckling.

"You know how Alan always needs to pee on long journeys," added Gordon.

John decided that as both brothers were laughing heartily all must be well and cut the connection. Gordon, still upside down, reached a hand over to Alan.

"Thanks, man, that was real."

Alan grabbed his brother's hand and shook it. "No problem. Now let's get out of here."

And the two carefully undid their straps, slid out of the windows and surveyed the damage with good humour.


	3. Fire

_**Fire**_

"You're an idiot," stated Virgil, with some conviction. Scott, who he was talking to, merely replied with a wide grin.

The two were standing on a beach just after sundown. Around them other people also were milling about but Virgil was directing his insults only at his brother.

"Firstly you have to go all the way to this Greek Island to find yourself…." Virgil began but was interrupted by Scott.

"I have not been here finding myself," replied Scott, cheerily. "If I needed to find myself I'd just have to go into TB1's cockpit and there I'd be." Virgil did not seem impressed by the joke so he continued. "All I wanted was a week on a sunny beach without the babies spoiling the peace." He was referring to Gordon and Alan, of course, and Virgil nodded in understanding. "I just took a couple of classes about self-awareness, channelling energy and, in this case, mind over matter."

"Mid-life crisis is what I call it."

Again, Scott just smiled serenely at the insult. "You're nervous."

"I am not nervous, I am just sane!"

"Virg, it's great that you decided to stop by for the last couple of days of my holiday and it means a lot to me that you've joined me for this."

He said it so sincerely that Virgil felt slightly ashamed at his outbursts. "It's good to have some 1-on-1 time with you," he muttered quietly.

Scott slapped him on the back. "Look, we've been through the two hour long seminar. We've done the work, the rest is easy."

"But, Scott, fire walking? Walking over hot coals? What were you thinking when you signed us up for this?"

The crackling sound increased as they joined their group at the fire. Flames were flickering towards the dark sky and the coals in between were glowing red, with a thin layer of grey ash over the top.

"Looks like a barbeque," pointed out Virgil and Scott couldn't help but laugh.

"After we've walked we'll cook up a couple of burgers."

The two watched as some of their group, with much encouragement, walked across the embers.

"You know what Brains would say," pointed out Virgil. "He'd say that coals are a poor conductor and ash a great insulator."

"And if Kyrano was here he'd be talking about spiritual healing, faith, self-belief and harnessing the body's energy by using your mind. Anyway, stop talking and concentrate, it's almost our turn."

The next few minutes passed in a flash whilst simultaneously lasting a lifetime. The brothers supported the people whom they had come to know that evening and then were themselves cheered and encouraged at they took their fire walks. Pictures were taken, group hugs abounded and several were in tears at their achievement. It was some time before the adrenaline wore off and the breeze of the sea made Virgil give a shiver. Scott, ever alert, walked over to his brother.

"Shall we go back to the hotel?"

"Had enough personal enlightenment for one evening then?"

"My stomach is rumbling loudly. My spiritual advancement is being drowned out by it."

"Let's go and, hey, glad you dragged me along here."

That was the best Scott would get if he was waiting for any sort of outpouring of feeling from Virgil. Next time, he would have to get Virgil along for the whole week.

"Want a steak, Virg?"

Virgil spluttered at the thought. "Charred meat? You must be kidding! I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I'd really prefer a nice cold, vegetarian salad."

"My treat," replied Scott, still smiling.


	4. Water

_**Water**_

Splish, splash.

Gordon glanced across at John and smiled. The two of them were on surf boards off the coast of Hawaii, paddling their way towards the waves.

"This is the life, eh?" enquired Gordon, rhetorically. The water-baby was literally in his element and was very happy.

John was also happy. To be with a cheerful Gordon was always a good thing. It was also great to be in the ocean after having viewed it for the last month from space. It was cool and salty and its sharpness made him feel alive. He was even tolerant as Gordon gave him some last minute advice.

"If you get a wipe-out steer clear of the coral, okay?"

"Okay. I guess that stuff's pretty sharp. I wouldn't want to cut myself."

Gordon looked at John askance. "Never mind you, just don't damage the coral, okay?"

John made the mistake of laughing and then had to spit seawater out of his mouth.

It wasn't long before the two of them caught a wave and were heading towards the shore. Gordon was filled with the ecstasy of being at one with the ocean. He travelled along the wave with a surety of much practice. He forgot everything but his love of water and the brief moments he felt in control of it, or at least, not fighting against it.

All too soon the ride was over. Aware of the watching sun-bathers Gordon made it his business to make a dignified arrival on the beach. He waded onto the sand, pulling his board with him, looking back to see where John was.

John was also mindful of those on the beach and Gordon was surprised to see him start to wobble and lose control as he finished with the wave. Instead of arriving on the beach near Gordon he ended up in an untidy heap slightly further along the shore. Gordon was about to remark on his brother's incompetence when he realised the full story.

John had made a mistake, but it was an intentional one. He had arrived on the sand at the feet of a huddle of bikini-clad beach babes. He got to his feet in front of them. He gave the girls just enough time to take in his striking height, good looks and blond hair before he gave a wince of supposed pain and sank back down onto the shore.

Gordon watched as John told the ladies a tale of suffering about his right ankle and then looked up to enjoy the sight of the four women bending over him muttering words of comfort.

Gordon smiled at his brother's cunning. Gordon appreciated a skimpily clad bosom as much as John but today his mistress was his board and the waves. Gordon threw his board into the water, leapt on top of it and started paddling again.


End file.
